The Uniform
by MiracleTheUnicorn
Summary: Asami is trying to find happiness and stumbles across something General Iroh sees her in. Lemons!


She finally opened up her emerald eyes from her deep slumber. After her and Mako broke up, sleep seemed to get longer and longer, dreams started to turn into nightmares. At first her wound wasn't that big, but after continuously seeing Mako and Korra together, being happy, the wound continued to grow. It was hard for her to get up from bed, she felt like life had no purpose. She even had sex with Bolin just to fulfill her sexual needs. She felt so dirty and worthless after their break up.

Asami finally got out of bed and went to the mirror. She wore her red lingerie lined with black lace. She looked up and down at herself in disgust. "Who would want someone like me?" she thought to herself, when in actuality, she was extremely beautiful. She took a shower and thought about how he was going to encounter people downstairs for breakfast, after all she does live with the 4 of them, General Iroh, Korra, Mako, and Bolin, and occasionally Bolin's "friends". She went into her room and looked in the mirror, only to beat herself down again. Next to the mirror was a chest that she hadn't noticed for a long time. She opened it up to find her school memorabilia. Her yearbook, her notebooks, her textbooks, all were in there, even her uniform. Her… uniform. She took it out of the chest and put it on. She went to the bathroom to do her makeup, then she came back to her room to find a pair of briefs and high heels. For the first time when she looked in the mirror, she felt beautiful and sexy. It was a bit tight but that's what made it even more appealing. The white, tight dress shirt extenuated her large breasts and the short, red, plaid skirt accented her big ass. She loved it.

She went downstairs to find that no one was home. General Iroh went to a council meeting, Korra and Mako went on a picnic and Bolin decided to visit his "friend" today. Asami liked having the house to herself, time to think. She went to the kitchen to get an apple. As she was eating it, her mind went back to the time she and Mako used to go out. They had sex everywhere you could think of, in the park, in the library, even in a pool. When her mind went back to it, she noticed how much she wanted it again but no one was home. She was so desperate. Asami propped herself on top of the granite island in the middle of the kitchen and took off her heels. She opened up her legs and pulled up her skirt to look at her dripping sex. She had no idea she was this wet. She licked her pointer finger and put it inside of her.

"Ohhh…"she moaned.

She never knew she wanted it this much. She eventually added more fingers, pumping in and out, faster and faster, until she had almost reached her climax. General Iroh had walked into the house but Asami didn't even notice because of her loud moans. She finally recognized someone was in the house and stopped.

"Oh my god. General Iroh sir, I had NO idea you were here. I'm so sorry."

"Hmm, is that a school uniform?" he said intrigued and he was extremely turned on. He walked closer to Asami as she was scrambling to get out the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was a stupid idea."

"No, no I think it's… sexy." She was still sitting on the island, closing up whatever she had opened before when General Iroh took her by the wrist and sucked on the fingers she used to please herself, which turned her on. He kissed her tenderly and she never knew a kiss could be so… amazing.

"See now… I've been wanting… to have you… for a long time… but now the question is… do you want me?" each pausing her was kissing her down her neck until the last statement, where they looked each other in the eye. She nodded yes while she was biting her lip, which made him groan and just start to take of her clothes quickly while they were kissing. She began to unbutton his shirt and he did the same to hers. She revealed his chiseled body and he saw her beautifully large breasts.

"Oh, fuck. You are so sexy. I just wanna jam myself inside your warm, wet, juicy pussy."

"Then do it."

He flicked his lips on her nipple as she pushed her head back in pleasure. "Iroh, bite on it, please." she begged the General, so he did it, sending her deeper into her trance. He couldn't hold on any longer, he immediately went down to see her drenched sex.

"Shit, I did this to you?"

"Shutup and lick my clit." So he did what she asked with no hesitation.

Iroh had slipped 3 of his fingers into her while eating her out. "I'm about to cum!" Asami didn't want to be done before Iroh got his share so she jumped down from the island and got her knees to pull down his boxers. She saw his large, throbbing cock and just wanted to shove it down her throat.

"And I did this to you?"

"Hurry up and put it in your mouth." he asked hastily.

She wanted to play with him for bit so she palmed him, with just one touch he moaned so loud, it echoed throughout the house. She pumped his length faster and faster but he wanted more.

"Shit, PLEASE, I'm begging you, put in your mouth." That's exactly what she did.

"Oh, FUCK YES. Now, put all of it in your mouth, bite my head and grab my balls."

"Someone's feeling a bit naughty today."

"Just do it." She obliged and it sent him to the moon. He had never been with a girl like her. He knew sex could be good but, never THIS good. He was reaching his climax but he wanted to push his cock into her tight pussy before this was over. He made her stop, picked her up, and lodged his sex in hers while her legs were wrapped around his hips. Asami let out a sharp moan, it hurt, but it felt so good. He thrusted his hips faster and faster, they exchanged moans, they were sweaty and hot, their hearts were racing like crazy. Iroh loved feeling Asami's hard nipples on his chest and the sounds of her huge ass clapping on his thighs. Asami loved the moans Iroh let out, they were so deep and vibrated on her skin.

Iroh was second away from his climax and put Asami on her knees again. He put his cock to her mouth and watched his fluid enter her. She looked at him from below with her emerald eyes, he loved it. She spit his fluid on her breasts, how did she know he likes girls who spit?

They started to dress in front of each other. Asami only put on her undergarments and Iroh only put on his boxers. He put his hand her back while she put her hands on his chest.

"I had fun tonight. I knew sex like that existed." Iroh said seductively

"I know. You are the best I've ever had."

"Not even Mako?"

"Who? Oh. No, no one could compare to you."

He kissed her, went to the foot of the stairs and turned around.

"You should see me when I do it rough." he smirked and went upstairs.

She immediately chased after him for a second, and more brutal round.


End file.
